Rejection and Acceptance
by Jazzmint-tea
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. The GIW

**Rejection and Acceptance**

**Ch 1- The GIW**

**By angel-of-the-obvious**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. If I did Danny would still be airing.**

**(A/N:I own the OCs so do not take unless I give you permission to use in your stories-if you want-) **

**----~***~----**

Delia awaited for the return of her best friend. She had been sitting on a bench in the park for 20 minutes. Jinx was buzzing about. "How many times has she been late?"

"Four Del" Jinx replied to the white haired girl. Sam finally appeared. Sam's hair was white and it fell half of the way down her back. She wore a white tank top with a blue oval on it and white boots. Her eyes were now an electric blue.

"What took you so long?" Delia said impatiently.

"Guys………in……….White…." Sam spit out as she was panting heavily.

_Meanwhile…………_

An unfortunate ghost had the GIW on his tail. Ectoguns locked onto their target. The 17 year old was apparently Danny Phantom aka Danny Fenton. "Will you guys just leave me alone for once!" Danny complained. He shot a blast at them making them fly back. They finally gave up havin been chasing him for 2 hours.

"Danny!" his African-American friend called."You okay man?" Tuck wondered.

"I'm fine Tuck" Danny said.

_Back in the park……………._

"So you want to go look for some human boys?"Delia was anxious. "Or how about a certain ghost boy?" a smirk crept on Delia's face as Jinx was starting to giggle.

"You know I don't like him. He's a complete jerk." Sam started.

"Oh come on! He's hot and he's been caring and looking out for you ever since you met! Just because he played a few jokes on you doesn't mean you should hate him! They were practically harmless!" Delia protested. Jinx knew that Danny and Sam both liked each other and that Delia was trying to get them together.

"Freezing me and putting me in a volcano is not harmless." Sam said in a serious voice. Jinx burst out laughing.

"Well" Delia started to talk trying to hold in her laughter.

**(A/N: Keep in mind that she was dead when he played that prank. If you think it's funny then good if not, then I'll feel very stupid. Seriously I couldn't come up with any other prank at the time.)**

"Sorry! As I was saying I know he likes you and plus when he pulled that prank on you, you were already dead so it couldn't of hurt." Delia stated.

"It didn't but it still wasn't even funny" Sam confirmed.

"Still there was no harm done." Delia was trying to get her to forgive him. Sam gave her an I-know-I-know look. She didn't want to get involved with anyone since her last boyfriend....

----~***~----

If the prank I put in there wasn't funny to you I will probably be disappointed and will feel very stupid. I f you though it was cruel please help me with thoughts of how to rewrite that part. Ch 2 will be up soon.**~angel-of-the-obvious**


	2. Secrets

**Rejection and Acceptance**

**Ch 2-Secrets**

**By angel-of-the-obvious**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP. Simple as that. **

----~***~----

Danny had decided to take a walk in the park so he could talk to Tucker and tell him about the GIW. As they were walking Danny's ghost sense went off and instinct told him to run ghost. What he hadn't thought to have seen was Sam. The moment he saw her made himself gaze at her.

"Danny? Hello…?" Tucker wondered why Danny had stopped. Tucker looked around the park and finally spotted way ahead three girls, one of them looking like Sam. Tucker grinned and said "Danny go and talk to her. She'll be pissed to see you but try to soften her up." Tucker pushed Danny forward and he flew to the girls. Tucker spotted Delia then called "Wait for me dude!" running after his friend.

Sam wasn't paying attention as she was talking. She was walking beside Delia looking at her as they continued the conversation. Delia looked ahead still listening and saw Danny rushing towards them.

"Isn't that?" Jinx started to say but Delia had already answered.

"Looks like." Delia was thinking of a plan so she could stop Danny from hugging Sam because she knew that would tick off her friend.

"Well you better do something before he jumps on Sam." Jinx whispered.**(A/N Head out of the gutter people.)**

Without thinking Delia jumped up not realizing what she had done. Sam's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Delia is there something you'd like to tell me?" Sam's anger was building but she tried to stay calm.

"Well…I'm a ghost!" Delia was trying to sound like there was nothing going on. Danny and Jinx looked back at forth at the two.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sam questioned.

"Because I knew you wouldn't want to hang out with a ghost." Delia felt guilty for net telling her.

"So what's you real story?" Sam wanted to know the truth about Delia.

"Okay then. When I met you I was already a ghost and I hadn't thought you would want to hang out with me if you knew." Delia started to tell.

"Well there's plenty of ghosts around here so that's not a problem." Sam stated.

"I wanted a new friend because I was lonely. I died in a car crash when I was 18 and it's been 6 years since that's happened. I'm in part of a rebellion against all ghost's who control others which is called the Sisters of the Phantom which is named after you" she said pointing to Danny. He was just listening and watching them.

"They have a rebellion named after you?" Sam asked Danny.

"Hey, who knew?" He shrugged.

"As I was saying" Delia started to talk again."I'm a ghost and I can become invisible and intangible. I am telekinetic(sp?) and I am one of the most powerful mind controllers. I was also controlled by Ember which is how I am part of the sisters and is also when I met Jinx." Delia was done explaining.

"What about Jinx?" Sam wanted to know about jinx now."What why are you here?" Sam glared at Danny.

'Well I'm listening to your stories. Now carry on." Danny said.

"Okay well I'm a ghost and this is my real form." Jinx explained as she now transformed into what looked like a small purple blob of what looked like dust. "I can turn into any human or ghost and can cause bad luck. People think I'm a fairy. I will not tell you what I was before I died though." Jinx declared.

"Why not?" Sam wanted to know.

"She doesn't like to talk about it. She hasn't even told me." Delia said while floating on her back.

Tucker finally appeared panting. "Hey…..guys" he said panting between the words. "Where'd the other girl go?" he asked.

"I'm right here." Jinx said stubbornly.

Tucker just looked at her creeped out.

"I think he eats too many burgers. No wonder it took you 20 freakin' minutes to get here. Many if you cut down it'll only take you 15 minutes." Delia said teasing Tucker. Delia hadn't liked Tucker for he was always hitting on her.

'You're so lucky you're hot…" Tucker said glaring at her.

"Whatever!" Delia flared." You should stop saying I'm human too." Delia stated to him.

"Why?" Tucker asked her.

"Because I'm a ghost. I've been a ghost for 6 years!" Delia exclaimed.

"Then you're pretty hot for a-"Tucker was cut off

"If you finish that sentence I promise you won't be able to have kids." Delia threatened.

Tucker gulped. Danny and Sam had been in a sitting position as they were floating. They hadn't noticed they were almost leaning on each other. When they realized they looked away, a blush burning on their faces.

"If you two are done I would like to get back to my 'home'." Sam spoke up.

"Can I come with you?" Danny asked her.

"No!" she exclaimed.

The three started to fly but Danny had grabbed Sam's wrist, holding her back.

"Bye, Sam" He said then he quickly kissed her on her cheek.

"What the hell!" She erupted. Delia and Jinx were now holding onto her flying towards the ghost zone.

Danny was just gazing lovingly at her as they flew off then sighed dreamily.

"Dude you have it bad and now you pissed her off even more." Tucker stated to him.

Danny wasn't paying attention to what Tucker was saying.

The sun was falling so they decided to head to their houses. Tucker did actually. He walked towards his house leaving Danny gazing at the sky. Tucker, on his way, looked back and muttered "That lovesick puppy."

----~***~----

Yay! Chapter 2! How was it horrible, awesome, funny? Anyways please review and I'll have the next chapter up soon.**~angel-of-the-obvious**


	3. Author's Note and Up For Adoption

Hey sorry I haven't updated this but I have something to say. Well I finished this story but I don't like how I wrote it. So if anyone wants to adopt this they can. I lost interest in this story and am not going to finish posting !


End file.
